


Alternative

by Xephin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, i guess, kill me, they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos was used to many things but this? This he was not used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative

They'd fucked many times but this was different.  The thumb gently caressing his face told him this was special, that this meant something.  This wasn’t just a quick fuck like all the other times.

He doesn’t know how to feel about that for now.

Xephos lets out his breath as Ridge trails his free hand down his bare stomach, so much gentler than before and without the usual red claw marks marking his skin. He can't help but grab Ridge's face and pull him up roughly so he could meet his eyes.

"What is this?" Xephos breathes, eyes searching for an answer. He doesn't miss the slight flicker in Ridge's gaze as Ridge stares down from on top of him. He, however, does miss the warmth of Ridge as he sits up to reply.

"We've done this before, Xephos," Ridge says with a roll of his eyes but it's without its usual exasperation. "Is there a problem?"

Xephos shakes his head because no, there isn't a problem. Everything is perfect and he couldn't wish for more. Well apart from Ridge to just touch him and to let his lips travel across the expanse of Xephos' neck. Maybe Ridge can read his thoughts or they've just spent so much time together that he knows exactly what Xephos wants because Ridge's lips are on the spot just below his ear and Xephos just melts.

He almost whimpers when teeth graze the sensitive skin of his jaw.

"Ridge, please!"

Ridge is never one to be so slow and so Xephos never had to beg for him to speed up in the past. It seemed to be a day of firsts.

“Can’t you be patient?” Ridge says but Xephos can feel Ridge’s smirk on his neck. “Enjoy it.”

So he does.

Xephos’ eyes flutter shut and all he can feel is Ridge, all he can breathe is him. He feels the lips leave his neck and he’s about to complain when a light bite is placed on his collar bone. The mouth moves down and Xephos is so sure it’s leaving its usual red marks. Just like every other time, he doesn’t mind. As the lips trail down he can’t help but think that this means something because where’s the violence? Where’s the pain?

Ridge is undoing his pants when Xephos finally speaks up again.

“This isn’t like you,” he gasps as his hips rise up into the other man’s hand. “What’s got into you?”

Ridge huffs and fully removes Xephos’ pants and underwear, throwing them far away from him. “You don’t normally ask so many questions.” He leans over to the bedside table to grab a small bottle before running his free hand through Xephos’ hair and resting at the nape of his neck. “If you want to leave just say.”

 

Xephos lets his lips connect with Ridge’s and allows his fingers to trace small circular patterns on the tough skin of Ridge’s upper arms before dipping down to his hard stomach. He silently wonders at the fact that Ridge is actually letting him touch, to explore. He wants to flip their positions and let his tongue explore those muscles he spends so long staring at but it seems like Ridge has different plans because two slick fingers are pressed against him and he pushes into the touch, excited for what would come very soon.

And, oh god, Xephos wants this so much that it almost hurts.

It feels like eternity before those fingers are replaced by Ridge’s cock slipping into him and Xephos once again can’t help but notice how different this is from the norm.

Where is the ass-rippingly rough thrusts coupled with harsh words? Where’s the deep bites that last for weeks on end, reminding Xephos of exactly who owns him?

Xephos finds he doesn’t miss it as much as he thought he would, the hands carefully flexing on his hips and the soft, muffled pants coming from Ridge himself is more than enough.

Well, almost enough.

Xephos arches into Ridge’s caresses, hips rising of the bed to meet Ridge’s controlled thrusts. He’s trying in vain to muffle his own desperate cries into Ridge’s shoulder now, flushed bright red from sex and embarrassment.  

He hears Ridge moan deeply and suddenly it’s not enough, not nearly enough.

Heat spreads throughout his body and now he can’t get close enough or move fast enough.

“Fuck, Ridge!” he cries when they connect in just the right way to cause Xephos’ muscles to tense and to give Xephos an excuse to bury his fingernails in Ridge’s back. “Faster, please!”

While Xephos absolutely loves the new, sweet, caring way Ridge is treating him, he wants- no, needs- more. The lazy thrusts just aren’t doing it right now. Xephos wants him to speed up and to slow down at the same time. The contrasting wishes are dizzying and causes him to let out a low and frustrated groan.

“You’re so impatient!” Ridge growls before leaning down and pulling him into a deep kiss, pulling away with a soft bite to his bottom lip.

Xephos knows that he’s probably embarrassing himself from the sounds falling from his lips but he can’t help it. The feel of Ridge inside him coupled with the gentle kisses Ridge is trailing down to his collar bone is almost too much.

Almost.

Because then he realises, as one of Ridge’s torturously slow thrusts is matched in speed by a calloused hand on his dick, that this is it.  This is what Xephos has been waiting for, no, needing since he met Ridge.

Heart-warming, caring, loving sex.

And now Ridge’s lips are tracing the shell of his ear, his movements lacking the rhythm they possessed a few moments ago.

“I love you.” A voice sounding a lot like Ridge and yet not whispers and now it’s too much, it’s far too much especially which Ridge’s pants ghosting over the sensitive skin of his neck and...

Xephos is coming far too soon.

He can’t find it in himself to care as his fingers glide over Ridge’s sweat slicked skin, a loud groan reverbing from his chest and filling the room as Ridge speeds up before suddenly stopping, his fingers gripping so tightly on Xephos’ hips that he’s sure they’ll leave hand shaped bruises.

Not like Xephos isn’t used to that.

He stares at the ceiling as his breathing calms down and he comes back to his senses just before Ridge pulls out of him. He’s waiting for the moment where Ridge stands up and leaves Xephos alone in his bed when Ridge does something Xephos doesn’t expect.

He’s moving up Xephos’ body, tucking his head into the crook of Xephos’ neck and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I meant it,” Ridge breathes, eyes closed in what is the most peaceful gesture Xephos has ever seen from the demi-god. “What I said.”

Xephos is almost speechless as he turns around in the other man’s embrace. “W-what?”

“I like you, okay?” Ridge growls. “I mean- fuck- I’m not ‘madly in love with you’ but it’s enough, right?”

Suddenly everything makes sense, as if his vision had been clouded the whole time. Not only this night but all the ones before, all the tight grips and possessive marks Ridge had left on his body. Xephos let himself feel hope for the first time since they had started whatever this was. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t just Ridge’s newest play thing. Maybe, just maybe, this could be what Xephos’ heart longed for.

He doesn’t say anything, just lets the sound of their exhales fill the room in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Xephos wants to say something, anything, to let Ridge know what he was thinking but he just couldn’t put it into words. Maybe it was better off not said, maybe Ridge already knew.

Xephos doesn’t know how long they lie there, hands gently brushing bare skin innocently and lips meeting in chaste kisses. It could have been hours or just a few minutes before Ridge’s eyes are drooping closed and he’s pulling Xephos tighter.

He nearly says it, he almosts tells Ridge that he returns the feelings but something in the atmosphere stops him.

No, this is a confession for another time.

“I love you” will have to wait.


End file.
